Revenant: A Star Wars Story
by chronauer
Summary: The story of the young jedi Padawan, Lore, and his master Shin Shamsin, who escapes the terror of Order 66 and are forced to go into hiding. But Lore will quickly learn that nothing will thrive in the shadow of the Empire as much as the dark side.
1. Revenant - Words from the Author

This is my very first Star Wars fan-fiction, which I find honestly odd, as I have been an enormous fan since before I was five years old, and my dad bought the special edition of the original trilogy on VHS back in 1996. 22 years later, I'm about to turn 26 as I write this, and I'm finally starting my first proper fan fiction.

Revenant will follow a young Jedi Padawan, the human boy, _Lore_ , who follows his master, an elderly Korunnai-man by the name of Shin Shamsin. Together, the two will struggle to endure the the aftermath of Order 66, and do their best to stay true to the Jedi oath.

The story will circle around Lore and Master Shamsin, who are original characters of my own making. Several more of my own original characters will be central to the story, but many familiar faces will be visited as well. At the end of the day, I'm nothing more than a massive Star Wars fan. My goal is to entertain and feed the hunger for more stories from a galaxy far far away, as we sit around and wait for Episode 9 and Season 7 of Clone Wars.

May the force be with you - Always.


	2. Chapter 1 - Order 66

**Chapter 1 - Order 66**

"Stax, you're with me. Chess and Tab will move to the north side of the bridge and support General Mundi." Master Shamsin ordered the troops with a firm and intimidating voice through the heavy and freezing rain. The clone soldiers called Chess and Tab nodded before they turned and immediately ran off towards the city bridge while Stax, who the two Jedi knew well, picked up his white helmet and put it on before the trio started moving down the cold streets of the Mygeeto capital.

Lore didn't put his lightsaber away this time. His heart was pounding, and he held his weapon firmly in his left hand as he used the other to pull his robe tighter. The icy rain was numbing as it ran through his brown hair, but what really bothered the young Jedi was that the cold didn't seem to affect Master Shamsin the slightest.

"Master! I can't see anything", Lore called loudly through the storm as he looked around with narrowed eyes. If he concentrated, he could see the enemy movements in the distance landscape behind them, but he had a growing fear that a battle droid could easily camouflage itself in the smoke and debris along the streets. Even without trying, he could feel Stax's heavy footsteps behind him, but using the force to reach through the storm proved a close to impossible challenge with all the commotion around them.

"You can't work against the storm, Lore. Work _with_ it! Listen to where every drop lands", Master Shamsin shouted back to Lore, as he quickly turned a corner with his soaked silver hair whipping in the wind, and led them towards the capital plaza. His master was being vague as always, thought Lore and did his best to keep up with the clone captain and his surprisingly swift, old master.

"Just keep your eyes open, commander. The air support cleared the plaza just a few minutes ago. We should be safe for now", Stax reassured him. Even though technically outranked by Lore, the clone always gave his support when Lore seemed to need it, and now was definitely one of those times. The young Jedi could hear blaster fire and explosions in the far distance, as well as the heavy movement of the droid army. It was a real battle, in a real war. Intense, random and absolutely unforgiving.

Master Shamsin stopped in his step, and reach inside his robe to withdraw his communicator and Lore stopped next to the tall dark-skinned man and wiped his own face of rain. "Master Mundi, what is your position", Master Shamsin asked as Lore looked at the flickering blue hologram of the long-headed Jedi master, Ki-Adi-Mundi, that had showed up in the palm of his masters hand.

"I have been joined by Commander Bacara and his unit. We're about to advance across the bridge now! Have you reached the plaza yet?" Mundi almost had to shout to make sure the communication came through as thunder rumbled over their heads and Lore took calm breaths to make himself stop shivering. "Just about. We'll have the gate open when you come across", Master Shamsin answered and the little hologram of Mundi nodded, before it flickered and disappeared.

Lore met his masters glance, and saw the worry in his eyes. "What is it, master", he asked, feeling himself gripping the hilt of his saber tighter than before, but uncertain of why. "I have a bad feeling about this", Master Shamsin answered looking up the road towards the plaza. "Let's not waste any more time. Stax, take point", he continued, and Stax didn't wait before he nodded and started towards the plaza in quick pace.

Lore traded glances with his master again, and now he too suddenly felt an odd sensation in the center of his chest. Like fear, but without any knowledge of what was scaring him. "Eyes open. Something is not right", Master Shamsin finished and sat off to follow the captain. Lore ran to keep up as he jumped over the smashed and burnt pieces of droids that scattered the streets. As many times before, he thanked his lucky star that the confederate armies was mostly made up of machines and not people.

The large plaza somehow seemed peaceful compared to the rest of the city. The freezing rain had turned into soft snow, and Lore couldn't help but to look up at the many moons in the night sky and breathe deeply of the almost smoke-free air for the first time that night. He walked out into the open plaza towards Master Shamsin that stood at the center of the plaza, next to Captain Stax who was working intensely on his data pad.

"It seemed I was wrong, my young Padawan", Master Shamsin said, and Captain Stax nodded again as his tech made a sharp beeping noise. The trio then watched how the large gate at the south entrance of the plaza parted itself, and let through the large troop of clone soldiers that had been waiting on the other side of it. The hammering noise of boots against the stone pavement quickly flooded the plaza as the unit came to salute Captain Stax and the two Jedi. "Awaiting your orders, General", Stax finished and stood at attention before Master Shamsin.

But Master Shamsin didn't react to his soldiers. Instead he kept watching the bridge, and Lore turned to see what his master was looking at. In the distance, on the middle of the bridge, Lore saw the bright blue light of Master Mundi's lightsaber and its wielder who was leading a second troop of clone soldiers through the clashing masses of enemy machinery.

"Lore...", Master Shamsin began, and Lore felt the sudden feeling of unease in his chest once more. Suddenly everything around them seemed to slow down. Out on the bridge, Master Mundi raised his bright blue blade into the air and called out to lead his troops onwards, but suddenly found himself the only one advancing.

"Understood, your highness", Lore heard Captain Stax say behind him, and suddenly he watched in horror how the clone troopers raised their weapons and pointed them directly at Master Mundi. The plaza erupted in the light of blaster fire, and even though the skill of the elderly Jedi was beyond incredible, he was vastly outnumbered.

At the same time, and with reflexes quicker than Lore could even think, Master Shamsin delivered a sweeping kick to Captain Stax's legs and sent him flying into the ground, before he drew his lightsaber and spun around with a flash of light as he slashed straight through the entire troop. Silence fell, and Lore stood paralyzed and looked in horror at the dozen soldiers that had just been split at the middle by his masters weapon.

"Lore."

"Lore", Master Shamsin repeated, and Lore shook his head. He felt his face was wet from tears, and suddenly he was yanked back into reality where he was still standing in the middle of a city on a war torn planet. He looked at the bridge again and saw the clones. The soldiers, who he had fought alongside for months, just stepped over the body of Master Mundi and kept fighting the Federation forces, like nothing had happened. Like they hadn't just committed treason and murder.

"We must leave", his master said and turned to leave the plaza. "What about Stax", Lore quickly exclaimed and looked down at the passed out clone captain. Master Shamsin stopped in his step and sighed.

"He had just given the order to shoot us in the back. We are leaving – now."

Lore wiped his face from tears again, and looked at his clone friend one last time before he followed his master, and the two Jedi ran off with blaster fire roaring above their heads. Master Shamsin managed to get them both back to their ship in one piece, and without further thought they flew into the sky and left Mygeeto.

Betrayed and abandoned. Hunted and hated.


	3. Chapter 2 - The First Galactic Empire

**Chapter 2 – The First Galactic Empire**

" _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place."_

" _This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret, but be strong."_

" _We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always."_

The hologram of the Jedi Master disappeared from the cockpit dashboard with a flicker, and silence fell through the ship once more. The only noise to be heard was the roaring of the engines as the blackness of Outer Rim space grew before them.

Space had always meant something special to Lore. The growing infinity used to make him feel free and hopeful. Hopeful of what would happen next, and where he would go. What world would he see, and who would he meet there. Anything could happen, and he wouldn't have missed it for the world.

The first time he ever flew, he had been hidden away in the cargo hold of a freighter along with his best friend, Fait. Together they had escaped the farming moon of Tanaab, and left their lives as orphaned farmhands behind.

But today was different. The blackness was filled with uncertainty and fear, as if he was suddenly no longer a part of the galaxy but something unwanted infecting it. A bacteria or a parasite that, if found, would be erased from existence sooner rather than later. He shivered at the thought of it, and pulled his robes closer to his person in the seat meant for the co-pilot.

Master Shamsin said nothing, but plotted a course for the ship computer, focusing completely on the instruments in front of him.

"Do you think he survived", Lore asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know", his master responded coldly.

"Do you think any of them survived? Master Yoda?"

Master Shamsin sighed. "We can only hope." Lore sat quiet for a bit and looked out at the nothingness outside the cockpit as he thought of the other Jedi he knew.

"What about…"

"Control your feelings, Lore. Calm yourself, and savor your thoughts. We will learn more soon enough, but for now, I know as much as you do."

That's never ever been true, Lore thought, but obeyed anyway and closed his eyes. Meditation had never been one of his stronger skills and at that moment, with grief and fear tearing away at his insides, he wished that he had spent more time practicing it.

"Breath", he heard Master Shamsin say from the next seat, but the distance between them seemed to have already grown into gap of miles. He drew in breath, and then slowly released it through his nose.

"Good", he heard the distant master's voice say calmly. Lore focused on the rumbling of the engines and his own breaths where he sat in his seat, and found himself floating cradled through space like a small child carried round by its mother. Grief ran off of his skin just as rain running down the side of a cliff and before he knew it, he opened his eyes once more.

This ship was gone and instead he found himself standing at the entrance to the chamber of the Jedi council back on Coruscant. He had only been there once and in the company of his master, but he recognized it immediately. The glass walls looking out over the great cityscape, and all the different chairs made specifically for their owners, stood empty and lined the walls of the round room. It was quiet and empty.

Grief no longer stabbed at his heart, but the feeling of unease still lurked within his chest as he watched the far away senate building which seemed to grow taller and taller the longer he stared at it. The taller it grew, the longer became its shadow and before Lore knew it, a sharp and intimidating blackness started to creep across the floor of the council chamber, coming closer and closer with his every breath. " _The dark shadow of the Empire..."_ , he heard Master Kenobi's voice echo through the room as an ominous warning, and he quickly tried to step backwards as the darkness closed in on him but his legs wouldn't move as if stuck in deep mud.

Lore looked up and noticed how the shadows had started to gather into gaseous shapes. They started to form and entangle at the center of the chamber and finally stood up from the floor in the shape of a cloaked figure. Wheezing and cramping, it raised and stretched itself tall and black inside the already darkened chamber.

"Night once more…", it spoke in a high and rasping voice. Lore couldn't see a mouth (or even a face) but the voice rang out like the screech of old rusted metal through the chamber, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Little one, there's no need to look so grim", it continued and Lore could feel how it looked at him. There were no eyes, but he could feel himself being watched. "The galaxy is finally about to receive its redemption. A happy occasion to say the least."

Lore tried to speak, but his lips wouldn't part.

"You know who I am, little one. Don't you? The bond awakened with me", it said with its terrible voice. "Come find me, little one. Come find me." It moved across the floor like a snake, but slowly and awkward as it crept up to Lore where he was stuck to the floor.

"You do know what resides within the shadow of the Empire? That growing shadow, blackening the universe?" it said, but Lore couldn't do more but stare at the faceless form that was now just an arm's length away from his own face.

"The dark side," it hissed.

Lore awoke with a jolt, and was close to falling out of his seat as he realized that he was back at the ship again, and that Master Shamsin sat next to him in the cockpit.

"Bad dream", Master Shamsin asked with nonchalance in his voice. "I wasn't dreaming, I was meditating!" Lore protested, but Master Shamsin scoffed.

"You were snoring. That isn't consistent with Jedi meditation", he explained coldly, but then he turned his head and looked at Lore. Maybe he noticed the sweat running from his Padawan's forehead, or maybe he saw the fear and discomfort in his eyes, because then the master said, "Don't worry about it. It's been a hard day. More so than usual. I'm tired too."

Lore looked back at his master, who quickly turned back to the rudder and continued to steer the ship.

"Hard day", Lore repeated. "HARD DAY?! How can you be so calm?!"

Master Shamsin didn't react, and kept his eyes fixed on the distant stars.

"Breaking bones during training is a hard day! Failing a mission is a hard day! _This_ is the end of life as we know it!"

"Control yourself."

"Master Mundi is DEAD! We don't even know about the others! What about Master Yoda, and Windu? What of Master Roka and Fait?"

Master Shamsin didn't move a muscle, apart from his hands when adjusting the course.

"Master Windu is dead", he said suddenly, and Lore looked up at his master again. "How do you know", he asked.

"We are kin. I felt the severing of his life before we even reached the plaza. Had I not, I fear I would not have had the resolution to protect us against the troops."

Lore fell quiet, with his mouth gaping. "You knew?"

"I did…" Master Shamsin began, and started tuning and setting the navigation before he continued. "… And as for Master Roka and Fait, we will just have to look for them ourselves."

Lore sat in confused awe and watched his master. "How do you stay so calm", he asked as he activated his own controls to help set the hyperdrive.

"Control, Lore. Everything is about balance and control. It's never wrong for a Jedi to be angry, or feel sorrow. What's important is what you do with it", Master Shamsin explained. "Learn this, and you will rival most Jedi with ease", he continued before he turned in his chair towards Lore.

"Now. Where should we start? What does your senses tell you?"

His master already knew the answer, of course. Lore knew that. But when the two were faced with grave situations, he would often be asked to take part in the decision. Something that Lore was rarely thrilled with.

"I… I don't know. They were on a mission to Concordia, in the Mandalorian sector. But they reported mission accomplished before we landed on Mygeeto. They could have returned to Coruscant already. I just don't know, okay," Lore muttered. In his mind's eye, he saw a creeping shadow move around the council chamber of the Jedi temple, and he wished in silence that their friends would not have reached Coruscant before Master Kenobi sent the warning beacon.

"Center yourself. What does your instincts tell you?"

Lore sighed.

"They… I don't know… How can we know if they've gotten to Coruscant yet", Lore asked, increasingly annoyed. "We can't", answered Master Shamsin plainly as he looked Lore straight in the eye, scanning him like some kind of medical droid.

That's when it struck Lore. "Alukard Check Point. We can check their logs. If they only checked in once, they can't have left the system yet." Master Shamsin smiled, and turned his chair back towards the controls.

"Wise choice, my young padawan", he said and activated the rudder again. "If our allies are out there, we'll find them. It's all we can do for now." Lore strapped himself in, and without another word, Master Shamsin pulled a large lever at the center of the dashboard and with a roar of the engine, the ship jumped to lightspeed towards Alukard Check Point.


	4. Chapter 3 - Short Negotiations

**Chapter 3 – Short Negotiations**

"This is a bad idea", Lore started when they came out of hyperspace and laid eyes on the space station that was built into a large asteroid, resting firmly in the nothingness of the outer rim. "Even if it's not strictly run by the republic, we always had contacts there in case we needed to track someone. It's too large a traffic point to remain unseen."

Master Shamsin decreased the power, and slowly took the ship closer to the station hangars. "We will definitely be seen, but if we are lucky, it won't be by republic soldiers. Sending landing signal", he finished before flipping a switch. "This is General Shamsin of the Army of the Galactic Republic, requesting permission to land."

Lore sat quiet as his masters message went through. It was smart of Master Shamsin to not use his master title, he thought but couldn't help but to keep a wary eye on the massively large laser turrets that accessorized the stations exterior, and could probably blow the ship into oblivion with a direct hit. Master Shamsin didn't move a muscle either and if Lore hadn't known better, he would have thought his master scared too.

"Hangar six is free. Overseer Gouldaga will meet you", a raspy voice rang through the communicator, and Master Shamsin pushed the boosters.

"Maybe the news haven't reached them yet", Lore said and unbuckled his strap.

"Assume nothing, Lore. They have everything to gain from favor with those who seek to destroy us", Master Shamsin said bluntly as he smoothly landed the ship in the dimly lit hangar. "Eye open at all times."

"Who's overseer Gouldaga? Do you know of him?" Lore asked, as he pushed the panel that lowered the gangway.

"No. I do not. But the station is run independently. With a bit of luck, we'll be out of here in no time," Master Shamsin answered, and tucked his lightsaber away neatly inside his robes. "Make sure your weapon isn't too visible. We don't want them jumpy if we can avoid it."

"I thought there was no such thing as luck", Lore said bitterly and as he hid his lightsaber inside a pocket of his outer robe, the gangway hit the hangar floor with a soft thump.

"Depends on your point of view", Master Shamsin answered with a slight, but ever so smug, smile before he exited the ship. Lore shook his head and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he followed his master.

" _De wanna wanga_ , gentlemen", a green skinned Rodian woman, greeted them. Her large dark bug-eyes watched them carefully as they descended the ship gangway, and behind her stood several guards of different shapes and sizes. Some were human, and some were other species, and a at least a third were different kinds of battle droids, all with weapons at the ready.

Master Shamsin bowed before the woman, who Lore assumed was none other than the Overseer, and he quickly did the same.

"What can the Alukard Corporation do for two military officials of the republic", the Overseer asked quickly, seemingly uninterested in any further courtesies. Master Shamsin was first to rise before he spoke.

"We are on official Republic business, tracking a certain ship and its crew. With your permission, we wish to have a look at your logs. Against adequate compensation, of course."

The Overseer stood quiet for a moment, first looking at Master Shamsin, and then at Lore.

"Ten thousand dataries. If you accept the republic credit", Master Shamsin continued. Lore looked between the many guards, and felt increasingly uncertain about their plan.

"Certainly. As you know, the Alukard Corporation only deals in valid and legal currencies. This way, gentlemen", the Overseer said and waved a hand at her guards, before she showed the two Jedi towards the hangar doors. Lore looked at his master who just nodded back at him, and so they followed quietly, and entered the spotless corridors of the space station. The Overseer walked in front of them, surrounded by her guards who didn't say a word.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned on the spot, and all of her guards did the same. "Your weapons, gentlemen. Only authorized personal are allowed to carry arms within the station", she said and looked between them again, with large dark eyes. Lore was not overjoyed with the idea of surrendering his lightsaber, but Master Shamsin smiled.

"Of course", he said and withdrew his long lightsaber hilt from within his robes, and gave Lore a look, telling him to do the same. Lore took out his own from within his robe pocket, and looked at its silvery metal plating before he handed it over to the massive Gamorrean guard, who then put both hilts inside a pouch at his belt.

"Jedi, I see", the Overseer said calmly, looking at Master Shamsin.

"Will that be a problem", the master asked, and the Rodian woman blinked.

"Certainly not, Master Jedi. The Alukard Corporation have no quarrel with your order. This way, please."

They kept walking, but this time, a few of the guards waited to follow until Lore and his master had passed them. This time, they were surrounded.

"Eyes open. We leave as soon as we have the data", Master Shamsin whispered. Lore nodded, and kept his eyes fixed on the belt pouch belonging to the large Gamorrean, whose behind wobbled like lard in front of him.

"You may examine our logs yourselves, as our technicians are all otherwise occupied. In here, gentlemen", the Overseer said and stopped in front of the entrance to another room, showing them in. Lore looked inside as the door opened, and saw nothing but a large terminal. As far as he could see, everything seemed to be in order, and he followed Master Shamsin inside.

"I thank you", Master Shamsin said and pushed a few buttons at the terminal keyboard in short succession. "Your hospitality is much appreciated." Lore looked back at the Overseer, and saw how she quickly stepped out of the room, and flashed him a sinister smile. "MASTER", he shouted, but it was too late and everything turned black in an instant.

He woke up.

Once again, he found himself on the floor of the Jedi Council chamber. As he sat up, he saw the same oozing darkness float around him. Twirling and crawling, in an almost sentient manner.

"Come… Find… Me…", the same raspy and high pitched voice sounded and echoed through his head. "Come… find… me…"

"Find me, little boy."

The darkness gathered closer around him.

"Find me…", it said again and for the second time, it started to gather in thick and concentrated tendrils.

"Find me… Lore…"

It said his name, and suddenly the tendrils rose from the floor and flew at him, entangling his every limb and lashing around his throat. It gripped him tighter and tighter, as Lore gasped for air.

"Find me…"

He sat up. As soon as the council chamber had appeared, it disappeared again. His head pounded something awful as he sat up on the floor of the prison cell.

"Great…" he muttered. The bright lights stung his eyes as he looked around at the metal and concrete walls. Master Shamsin was nowhere to be found in the small cell, but outside the force field doorway stood Overseer Gouldaga and two of her droid guards. Lore was distraught to notice that the Gamorrean who took his lightsaber, was not in his masters company.

"Sit back and relax little boy. Someone will be along for you in a while", she said calmly while Lore got to his feet.

"You said that you didn't have a quarrel with our order?!" Lore felt his heart pounding as he shouted through the bright purple shield screen.

"Our corporation doesn't. But we do not, however, wish to have one with the Empire, either", the Overseer responded. The Empire, Lore thought. Was the Republic really gone, and the Empire all that was left?

"What have you done with Master Shamsin", Lore added. The droids behind the Overseer clicked impatiently before their owner answered.

"Oh, he is sleeping comfortably in the cell next to yours. Our nerve flash was not enough to bring him down, so we had to use more… _intense_ means. He'll be out until your apprehenders are here." She finished by smiling her sinister smile again, and gave a quick wave to her droids before she walked off, out of Lore's sight.

"Hey! HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE", he shouted and smashed the shield screen with his fist. A less than wise decision as it turned out, and Lore was thrown backwards by the smash of an electrical shock. Pain shot through his muscles as he once again had to pick himself up from the floor.

"Half-wit", a voice suddenly said. "Haven't you ever seen a shock shield before?" Lore looked around as the voice rang out, and noticed a small air vent centered where the wall of the cell met its ceiling.

"Hey, I think you loosened it. Why don't you try a couple more punches", the voice continued, followed by the laugh belonging to a young girl.

"Who are you", Lore asked loudly.

"Your neighbor. I'm a one-hundred-and-ten year old Ithorian Sith Lord, and the name's Darth Bantha", the voice answered and then proceeded to laugh loudly again.

"Hilarious", Lore answered and felt that he was less than keen to joke around at this particular time. "Got a way out of here?"

"Not unless you can unscrew the vent covers, I don't", the voice answered. He looked back up at the vent again, and counted eight bolts that held it in place. Shouldn't be too difficult, even though his skill with telekinetics wasn't great.

"Remove the bolts, and you get us out", he repeated for confirmation, and reached out with the force. Almost as if he was feeling them with his hands to see how hard they were stuck.

"Sure, but I doubt you'll get those out without a hydrospanner, and mine's in my other pair of trousers."

"Sith Lords generally wear robes", Lore answered and reached out his hand towards the vent. The voice answered, but he didn't listen to it. He was centering himself and focusing. Reaching out with the force, as if extending an invisible arm to grab hold of the thick metal bolts.

He grabbed hold of the first one and wiggled it. It was welded in place, so Lore closed his eyes and concentrated harder. He breathed deeply, and then pushed.

"What the…", the voice from the other cell exclaimed, as the first bolt let go of the vent with a bang, and then fell to the floor almost silently. Lore kept going with the second, and then the third, and as soon as he had gotten a hang of it, the bangs of dense metal breaking free came in rapid succession.

"What are you", the voice asked as Lore finally did one last push to rip the vent cover away from the wall, and suddenly he could hear his cell neighbor much better.

"That wasn't a part of the deal", he answered. "Your turn!"


	5. Chapter 4 - Broken Chains

**Chapter 4 – Broken Chains**

Lore stood quiet, waiting and listening to whatever it was that the other prisoner was doing. He could hear her whisper, but wasn't able to make out was she was saying.

"Hey! How are we doing in there?"

"Give me a minute, okay? My droid's motivator is…, well, it's hard to motivate."

"Your droid", Lore exclaimed. "You have a droid in there, and you didn't think of telling me that?"

"I'm telling you _now_ ", the voice answered. "COMON! It's just a vent you little coward!" Her words were followed by a loud and offended squeaking, like that of a droid. "You go NOW, or I will disassemble you for spare parts when we get out!"

Another squeak followed and not a second too soon, Lore could hear the noises of a droid making its way through the vent. Not before long, a droid, small enough to fit in Lore's hands, came hovering through the wall and descended towards him. It squeaked happily as it circled his head, and looked around the cell. It seemed to have the head of a smaller R2-unit, painted bright purple, along with the hover module and arms from some sort of recon droid.

"Get to it, Dee", the voice from the other side said again, and the droid gave another squeak before it flew up towards the ceiling, and started working on some small wires lining the top of the wall. Bright sparks flew from the droids tiny arms as it seemed to be replacing and crossing the wires back and forth at impressive speed.

Suddenly the bright purple screen doors flickered, and with an electrical sigh they faded. Lore felt his heart skip a beat of happiness, and he quickly stepped out of the cell with the little droid following him with a another happy squeak.

"Good work, Dee. Let's get out of here!"

The other prisoner stepped out of her cell as she spoke. A girl. A human girl it seemed. With golden blonde hair tied in a short and tight braid, and chestnut brown eyes.

"Oh. You're just a kid", she said as she laid eyes on him. Lore just barely had time to feel offended, as he saw that she couldn't be much taller nor much older than himself.

"Whu… Well, what are you then?"

"I told you. I'm Darth Bantha, the Sith Lord", she said coldly and turned towards the cell block doors. "Let's go, Dee. We have to find the Crow."

Lore decided to ignore the girl, and look for Master Shamsin instead, who he (and to his joy) found in the next cell over. The shield of which had also been deactivated by the droid that the girl seemed to call ' _Dee_ '. Master Shamsin laid on his back at the base of the far wall, and didn't seem to move a muscle. Lore ran up and kneeled by his side before he shook the knocked out man.

"Master! Master, wake up", he called out, but the old man didn't move, and so Lore pushed his ear to Master Shamsin's chest. The heartbeat was faint but stable. They had probably drugged him somehow, Lore thought, and stood back up.

He looked around the cell block, but it was not a large establishment. There was only a fourth cell (which was incidentally empty), and the one exit that the girl and her droid was working on opening.

"Blast it", the girl exclaimed suddenly and Lore looked out of the cell and down the corridor towards her. "What is it?"

"The door is blocked. Dee cut the electricity, and it opened the lock, but it also seem to have activated some kind of dead bolt system", she explained. "In case of a break out, I guess. Cut the power, and the bolts drop halfway down into the door, making it impossible to open."

Dee the droid let his arms hang limp as he made a drawn out disappointed squeak. The girl backed up a few steps and looked around the door.

"Damn… Wish I'd known the odds of that happening", she said and bit her lip with concern. "Got any ideas, kid?"

"My name is Lore", he corrected her. "I might be able to get it open. But if I do, you help me carry him to our ship", he finished and pointed towards Master Shamsin's prison cell. The girl was quick to run up towards it, and took a quick look inside.

"Carry _him_?! He's way too big. We'll get caught. No dice", she answered, and stepped back towards the little hovering droid that squeaked nervously as it flew around the corners of the cell block exit, seemingly looking for a way out.

Lore walked over and sat down on the floor next to his unconscious master. He crossed his legs, and placed his forearms gently on his knees, before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he managed to center himself, he might be able to find a way to escape. Sometimes, just doing nothing really did work.

Far away he could hear the girl argue with her droid, but he shut the words out, as he drew in breath through his mouth before he exhaled through his nose, just like Master Shamsin had taught him.

"Hey, you. Larry!"

"Lore", he corrected the girl, without moving or opening his eyes.

"Whatever. You work your magic on the door, and I'll help carry Sir Sleeps-a-lot", she said, having apparently given up on the heavy blast door. Lore opened his eyes and looked at the girl. Even though her olive skin, and dark eyes made her look a lot like the rich ladies from the core, she carried herself with that certain ruggedness, found only in people who had learn to pull their own weight, the hard way. How it must have stung her to have to ask him for help, he thought.

"Tell me your name, and we have a deal", Lore told her, as the little droid turned its little head back and forth between him and the girl. Eventually, the girl sighed.

"Fine. I'm Alyssa Amidala. Can we get going?"

"Amidala? Like the senator", Lore scoffed as he got to his feet again. "I would sooner believe you a Sith Lord, than royalty." He walked passed her and down the hall towards the blast door.

"You think people can't have the same names", she said after him with a condescending voice.

"Sure, I do. I just don't think that you just happen to share family name with one of the oldest families on Naboo." He finished and took a deep breath, before he closed his eyes and reached his open hand out towards the door. It was even easier than ripping the air vent open. The bolts rested freely within the blast door, and as soon as he found each of them with his senses, he could lift them with ease.

As the door opened, he let out a heavy breath. Even if he had prevailed both tasks relatively easy, they had definitely taken a toll on his energy.

"Wow… Handy", the girl said behind him. "You're a Jedi, right?" Lore ignored the question. "Help me carry him, before they notice what we're up to", he said instead as he passed her and went back to Master Shamsin's cell.

Even though Master Shamsin wasn't a massive man, he was tall and quite muscled for his age. It turned out a difficult task to even pick him up from the floor but after some balancing, they managed to grab an arm each and carry the still unconscious master between them. The carefully carried him out of the cell block, as Dee squeaked and withdrew his arms before he attached himself to the girls belt at her hip.

"If you too are Jedi, then how did you manage to get caught", the girl asked as they dragged Master Shamsin along the station corridors. "It's… hard to explain", Lore grunted and looked around for any sign of Alukard staff. "Don't you have laser swords or something?", she continued. The girl was really starting to get on Lore's nerves as they turned a corner on her suggestion. "They're called lightsabers, and we… We handed them over when we landed", Lore answered and immediately regretted what he had said, as the girl laughed. "You gave away your weapons?! Aren't Jedi supposed to be wise?"

"We've had a bad day wise decision-wise", Lore said and stopped in his step as a side door abruptly opened next to them.

Suddenly they stood face to face with one of the Overseer's battle droids along with a particularly ugly, pig-nosed, human guard. Lore saw no reason in waiting (or actually trying to reason) so he dropped his master's arm. As quickly as he could, he drew a deep breath and reached his hand out, before he let his breath go again along with all of his will and aimed the powerful force wave towards the droid that flew backwards and collided with the back wall.

"YOU", the human exclaimed, but was so stumped by the droids sudden disappearance that he, by reflex, turned around to look for it. At that very moment, the girl dropped Master Shamsin's other arm before she spun around and aimed a powerful high kick towards the back of the man's head. He fell to the floor with a muffled thud.

"Impressive", Lore said truthfully to the girl, and looked down at his master, who would probably have a considerable headache whenever he woke up. The girl didn't answer as she quickly went for, and tore the man's blaster carbine from his hands. "I'm keeping this. Any Jedi rules against that?"

Lore looked at the weapon in her hands as he knelt to pick up his master again. "Not that I know of", he answered, before he heard a low moan from his master.

"Ugh… Where are we", Master Shamsin groaned as he opened his eyes, and slowly sat up. "Still Alukard Check Point, Master. We have to get out. The Empire is coming here for us at any minute", Lore explained.

"Empire?! What Empire? What are you talking about", the girl tried to intervein, as Master Shamsin rubbed his forehead.

"The Empire…", Master Shamsin grunted as he got to his feet on shaky legs. "Sarlacc piss… What did they give me?" He rubbed his forehead again and groaned in pain once more, but then he took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Do you have a plan?"

"Carry you, not get caught and get to the hangars. It just became a lot simpler," the girl said, with the little droid beeping happily from her belt. "Good plan. Simple. Straight forward. You lead the way", answered Master Shamsin and blinked his eyes slowly. "I'll follow you."

Lore couldn't help but worry. They didn't have to carry him anymore, but the master moved slowly and clumsy and was definitely not at full strength. If they ran into more guards, his height and rank would make him first target, and he'd be vulnerable, thought Lore.

"Stop worrying about me, and focus on the task at hand", said Master Shamsin suddenly. Lore looked up at his master, whose dim eyes couldn't lie about how weak he really was, but somehow he had still picked up on Lore's anxiousness. "Sorry, Master", he excused himself and turned his head forward as they moved.

"It's just up here! Where are you landed?!"

"Hangar six", Lore answered the girl, who seemed to know her way around suspiciously well. "Good! Six and seven are adjacent. Crow's at seven - this way", she told him and cut a quick corner, as the two Jedi followed her as close as they could.

They came up at a large blast door with the galactic symbols for six and seven painted on it in peeled and faded, white. Lore quickly pressed the wall panel, but nothing happened and the door didn't move.

"Dee, can you do something", the girl asked the droid, and Lore felt his heart pound heavily in his chest. Something was going on, and they would definitely not be alone for much longer. The droid shook its head as it jumped of the girl's belt and hovered up to the wall panel, where it quickly extended its arms again and started working through the machinery.

"You owe me for this", the girl said, looking at Lore. "The door would have been locked, with or without us here", he answered with a snide voice, but the girl raised her hand and pointed down the corridor behind him. "Yes, but they probably wouldn't have been here!"

"Target in sight", a familiar voice shouted, and Lore spun around before he had to duck for the first laser blast passing right over his head. Down the corridor out of one of the other hangars, came a whole squadron of clone troopers, laid by none other than Stax. Lore could pick Stax's red striped helmet out of a line-up any day, and he was certain that his master could to.

"No prisoners! Blast them", Stax ordered and raised his large rifle. "Don't bother with the girl. The Jedi are the target", he called out to the dozens of clones that lined up behind him and took aim.

"DEE! Anytime now, would be wonderful", Lore almost screamed at the droid, which spun around its tiny head and gave a loud and annoyed squeak as the door slid open. They all pushed through in a matter of seconds, and Master Shamsin even had to pat out a tiny flame that had erupted at the end of his cloak where a blaster bolt had hit. To Lore's delight, the ship still stood where they left it, on the other side of the hangar. He felt himself wanting to say goodbye to the girl, but pushed the thought out of his mind and bolted for the ship gangway.

Then it happened. As soon as he'd seen their way out, it was taken away again as a deafening blast rocked the hangar and a missile trailed its way above Lore's head before their ship went up in a cloud of flames and smoke.

Master Shamsin was quick to react as always, and turned on the spot before he sent a force wave to push Captain Stax, holding the rocket launcher, back through the door. Then he raised both his arms and forced the door closed and finished by bending it out of its sockets with a slam of his will. Lore was wildly impressed with the skill of his master. While he needed focus and plenty of determination to move the smallest of objects, Master Shamsin could make the immovable move through a wave of his hand. It was awe inspiring to say the least.

Silence laid itself through the hangar. At the far side of it, Lore could see the girl who had just pulled the gangway down on her own ship and was about to board.

"Common", she shouted back at them. "I'll give you a ride. You can pay me later."

Lore didn't even wait to confirm the decision with Master Shamsin. Normally he would have waited for a meaningful nod or something, but this time he just sat off, running towards the ship, and Master Shamsin followed him instead.

They closed in on the ship, as they heard the engines warming up, when a loud blast came from the doorway. Pieces of metal and smoke spread itself across the hangar floor as Captain Stax came rushing through, and went directly for the ship gangway. The clone captain's physical condition was perfect and even with Jedi training and a head start, Lore only reached the ship a mere second before Stax.

Master Shamsin was already aboard, and as Lore rushed up the gangway, the master pulled a lever to close up the ship entrance. For a second, Lore figured they were safe, but as he turned to watch the gangway close he saw Captain Stax throw himself through its slit before it closed completely.

"LORE! Watch out", Master Shamsin called out as the Clone tackled Lore out of the way and went straight for the master. As Lore took a tumble and fell in between some storage boxes, he could still see how Master Shamsin aimed a powerful force wave towards Stax, but the Clone Captain, being familiar with Master Shamsin's fighting style, dodged before he counterattacked with a powerful kick aimed at the master's head.

"DIE! JEDI SCUM", rang the raspy voice through the helmet, and Stax kept aiming punches and kicks at the master who, in his still weakened state, had trouble keeping up.

Lore got to his feet, but looked down as he stepped on something that had fallen out of the box. Some kind of blaster rifle laid at his feet and without thinking, Lore picked it up and aimed it at the Captain. "MASTER! OUT OF THE WAY", he screamed, and with a single glance between them, Master Shamsin reacted and dodged as Lore fired.

There was no laser and no noise as with a normal blaster. Instead, with a flash of light it sent a bolt of lightning flying towards the Clone. It hit him square in the chest, and sent him flying into the inner wall of the ship before he fell lifeless to the floor.

As Lore breathed out, he felt the ship take off beneath his feet, and he quickly ran to check on Stax. The clone that he used to call friend.


	6. Chapter 5 - Hidden

**Chapter 5 – Hide**

Lore walked through the corridors of the ship. It was smaller than Master Shamsin's republic brigantine had been, but homely in an odd sort of way. Walls and wires were painted here and there, and the floors were covered in blankets and carpets. He could definitely understand the beauty of living life in this way. Home was wherever you landed, and freedom was everywhere. He passed a room, and took notice that Kara was written in blue across the door halves. Then he walked out on the bridge, where the girl sat in the pilot's chair and Dee sat attached to the dashboard spinning around back and forth, seemingly checking on the ship.

"Where's the geezer", she asked without turning around. Dee spun with a squeak and stopped with his main eye aimed at Lore. "In the bunks. Resting", he answered, ignoring her disrespectful tone.

"What about the robot?"

Robot, Lore thought and looked over at Dee. "Why don't you ask him yourself", he said and pointed to the dashboard where the little droid sat attached. The girl looked quickly. "What? No, not Dee. The guy in the armor. The soldier." Lore took a seat in the co-pilots chair, and spun it towards the girl. "Stax's not a droid. He's a clone."

"What? No, that can't be right", she answered as she adjusted the ship course. "That was an EMP launcher you shot him with. Only works on hardware. I'm happy Dee was in here with me… And that you didn't aim straight into the hyperdrive." Lore sat quiet and felt his mind race.

"Well, whatever it is, can't be large. Probably just some kind of brain implant that got fried. Had he been a droid, or at least half cyborg, he'd be stone cold right now."

A brain implant, Lore thought. He had never heard of the clones using any cybernetics. The Kaminoans were geneticists, and had made each clone genetically perfect. Using both would make no sense. Why waste years growing and training a clone, if a chip inside the head will do the trick? His mind ticked away like a clock, but he quickly told himself that without more pieces of the puzzle, he wouldn't be able to solve it and pushed it away in the back of his head.

"How did you guys end up at the Checkpoint", she asked. Lore looked out through the windshield, as Dee observed him through his cycloptic eye. "We wanted to check their logs for a ship, to see if- and when it passed through the sector", Lore explained and thought of Master Roka and Fait again. In the chaos and confusion he'd almost forgotten why they'd gone there in the first place. To his surprise though, the girl responded by laughing.

"Why didn't you just say so? That's why I was there too. Dee's got the lot in his memory." Lore's mouth gaped open in what could almost be described as shock. Master Shamsin always said that there is no such thing as luck, but how could anybody claim that this wasn't it. Lore's head spun around like a booster engine.

"You… You have the logs", Lore gasped. "All the way back before the war", she answered happily, flashing him a smug smile that Lore felt could have knocked over an actual bantha, and he turned his head away from her pretty face, almost on instinct. "What do you want for it", he asked quickly and to the point as Dee squeaked from where he sat. "The soldiers armor", she answered after thinking a little bit.

"Stax's armor? Wh… why?"

"Officer armor is carbonized durasteel. I can use pieces of it, or sell it for a good price. Your choice", she said, back in full on haggle mode. "Master Shamsin's got some Republic cred…", Lore tried, but the girl interrupted immediately. "Not on your life. I can't deal in dataries where I'm going."

What a bandit, Lore thought, but quickly made up his mind. "Deal", he said and reached his hand out towards her. She looked at it, before she brushed her own hand on her trousers once and then shook Lore's. "Give him whatever he needs, Dee," she said and locked the rudder in place before she got up and left the cockpit.

"What's her deal, Dee", Lore asked as he typed Roka and Fait's ship ID into the ship console. The little droid scanned him with his one oversized eye, and gave a drawn out squeak which Lore chose to interpret as a friendly, "beats me". Dee blinked his large eye, and then cast a hologram of information at the dashboard, and as it turned out, the Starchaser had only been logged once.

"What's our situation", Master Shamsin asked as he sat up on the bunk when Lore walked in. He sat down on the bunk opposite to his master's and ran his fingers through his hair, and it wasn't until then, that he felt how his head pounded painfully and that fatigue was slowly strangling him.

"I made a deal with her. She has had access to the logs of the checkpoint, and I just traded Stax's armor against information on the Starchaser." Master Shamsin placed the fingertips of each hand against each other in, what he called, his thinking stance and looked Lore in the eye. "…And", he asked. "They have only been logged once, and might still be on Concordia", Lore informed his Master, who nodded in silence before continuing. "And Captain Stax?"

Lore took a breath, trying to calm his aching head and trembling body. "Unconscious, but alive." Master Shamsin sighed. The red that had covered most of the whites in his eyes seemed to be receding, and Lore saw how his master had already started to look like himself again.

"I must apologize to you, my young Padawan." Lore stared at his master in disbelief. Getting an apology out of Master Shamsin was, in Lore's experience, like trying to squeeze Jawa juice out of a nerf.

"Wha… Why", Lore stuttered. Master Shamsin looked back at him with an, even for him, most serious face. "I made a mistake, and underestimated the hold that our enemy has already managed to obtain in the galaxy. My prideful faith in the republic as we knew it put us both in danger, and therefore I truly am sorry, Lore."

Lore had long wished for a sincere apology from his Master in one of these situations, but now as he got it, it felt uncomfortable. He quickly decided that he'd much rather be the one making the mistakes.

"Master, you have nothing to apologize for."

"If only that were true, young one", Master Shamsin started again. "As far as I'm concerned, your oath has been fulfilled. The Jedi order is no more, and if you wish to seek your own path through the universe, then I will not hold you back. If it is your wish, you are free from my tutelage and need no longer call me master." Lore was taken aback by Master Shamsin's words. He tried finding the right answer, but none seemed to come to him.

"What will you do", Lore finally asked and Master Shamsin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered.

"I will continue what we started. Search for our comrades, and push every obstacle I can find in the Emperor's way. Make sure that every Imperial supporter out there knows that the Jedi legacy of the Korunnai does not die with Master Windu." Lore looked at his master, who suddenly seemed to glow with a new kind of determination and resolve. "Can I… Can I come with you", Lore asked and saw that Master Shamsin had, for some unknown reason, not expected that particular answer. He still wore the look of great determination as he answered.

"Are you certain, Lore", Master Shamsin asked for confirmation. "Know that from here on in, it's not going to be as it used to. It will be harder and far more dangerous than ever before." Lore didn't have to think about it for a second. "I am. I wish to continue my training with you", he said in the most solemn voice he could muster. Master Shamsin didn't smile. His master rarely smiled, but as Lore spoke, he sensed the slightest of twitches in the corner of his master's mouth. Lore knew at that moment, that Master Shamsin was happy to have him along for the ride.

"The training will also be different from now on. I believe the times require… a different school of thought", Master Shamsin finished, before he got up and walked out and left Lore alone to ponder over whatever he had meant. After a good while of thought in solitude, Lore got up too, and walked out of the room towards the bridge. In the cockpit sat the girl and Master Shamsin who seemed to have only just finished a somewhat heated discussion.

"Our Captain is of a stubborn sort, but has agreed to let us off within the mining region on Concordia", Master Shamsin said. The girl just mumbled something incoherent as she adjusted the course. "What is your name, young lady", Master Shamsin asked softly, as Lore sat down in one of the seats.

"Darth Bantha", the girl responded coldly, but Lore interrupted. "Is it Kara?", he asked and felt his master's stare stab at him.

"It's CAPTAIN to you, on this ship. Remember that", she spat without looking at him. "I hope you understand I'll be throwing out the soldier. I don't need him waking up on me in the middle of hyperspace."

"I assumed as much", Master Shamsin answered just as coldly, but the girl turned in her chair to look at both of the Jedi with a concerned face. "Shouldn't you make sure he's dead? He did want to kill you, and I know for a fact that those republic commandos can track pretty much anything, anywhere."

"Captain Stax is a friend, and he will not be harmed under any circumstances", Master Shamsin established without further discussion. "A friend? Who blew up your ship, and almost broke your neck", the girl protested. Lore turned towards his Master, and hoped that he would be able to answer the question better than himself.

"I sense a change in his energy, as if something is influencing his actions. If he, as you suggested, really have been implanted with some kind of biotech, it might be affecting his behavior", Master Shamsin explained, but the girl just sighed and turned back toward the rudder. "Jedi really are naïve…", she muttered. Lore felt anger punch his chest at the girl's disrespect, but once again chose to swallow his frustration. "Buckle up. We're nearly there", the girl said as she steered them downwards towards the surface of Concordia that had suddenly appeared before them. Lore steeled himself and awaited the turbulence of breaking through the atmosphere, but the girl skillfully piloted the vessel through the clouds and sat them down softly among the ashen cliffs.

"You're quite a skilled pilot, miss", Master Shamsin said politely as they stood up and walked through the ship towards the entrance. She didn't answer, but quickly snatched all the armor pieces that Lore had already removed from Stax's unconscious body, and placed them in one of the many crates that littered her cargo bay.

"Nice doing business with you. Now, if you don't mind, I have places to be and people to see", she said and lowered the ships gangway from a small wall panel. Master Shamsin bowed deeply before her, and Lore did the same. The girl however just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the both of them. They carried Stax, now dressed only in his black bodysuit, down the gangway together and gently placed him on the dusty ground, before they turned back towards their rescuer.

"You have our thanks, miss", Master Shamsin said loudly over the noise of the gangway raising again. "Farewell, Darth Bantha", Lore said jokingly with a wave. He could feel the disapproving look of his Master chase him, but when the girl smiled back at him, he didn't care.

"It's Kara", she shouted back. Then the gangway closed.

"Do you think he'll be alright", Lore asked as his master sat down opposite him at the table. The cantina was dark and crowded, and the music quite loud, not to mention that the mandalorians were allied with neither republic nor empire. It was the perfect hiding place - for now.

"He carries the same basic genealogical structure as the other locals", Master Shamsin explained as he placed a small glass in front of himself and poured from a clay bottle. "To them, he'll be just another mandalorian. They'll treat him well", he finished and took a sip of the bright yellow drink.

Lore nodded. He didn't feel too good about just carrying the unconscious clone captain into the medical hut and leaving him on a stretcher, but he also knew that it was the best course of action right now. Now, all they needed to do was to start the search, and hopefully find...

"Get out of your head, young one."

Lore looked up and met the gaze of Master Shamsin who drank idly from his cup.

"You know I don't like it when you read my thoughts, master", said Lore defensively.

"I did not. I do not have to when it is written across your face", his master answered coldly and took another sip of his drink. Lore rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "So what do we do?"

Master Shamsin finished his cup, and clasped his hands in front of his chest. "We find new clothes first. Our robes are not very inconspicuous. Then we visit the next cantina", Master Shamsin explained as he stood up and nodded at Lore to come along. Lore had no idea what they could gain from more drinks, but followed anyway.

They left the cantina and walked out into the village located in a particularly windy valley. Some sun shone through the cloudy sky and if it weren't for the whole business of persecution and political turmoil, Lore would have liked this place. The air was crisp and refreshing, and the locals were surprisingly welcoming considering the stories he had heard of the Mandalorians.

Master Shamsin managed to convince a village merchant to let them purchase some new clothes with what they had left in republic credits. The trader didn't actually want dataries, so they ended up paying at least twenty times their worth before he caved.

Lore dressed in dark trousers, boots, bright long sleeved shirt and a worn pilots jacket, while Master Shamsin walked out dressed in robes of green and blue making him look like the most common of merchants. They both held their robes in their hands, and Lore immediately started to miss its freedom and comfort.

"I think burning them will be safest", his Master said with a tone of sadness, pointing at a barrell of burning leaves a few houses away. Lore looked at the flames.

"Maybe if we…", he began but Master Shamsin interrupted.

"We must assume the worst. If the wrong people find the robes we could be tracked. Burn it", he ordered.

Lore knew his master was right as he walked towards the barrel, but as he neared it he felt a stabbing pain to his heart when his master without another word threw his own Jedi robes into the flames. Lore watched as the fire engulfed the brown fabric, and he felt his eyes tear up as he tossed his own into the barrel.

The two of them stood side by side, and watched their cloaks fade into ash.

Lore cried silently.


End file.
